Girl Next Door
by Ashcarstairs
Summary: What if clary never even met Jace, and she fell for Alec instead? Will he feel the same? Will Izzy be okay with it?rated M just in case first fic don't hate
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies, first fic don't judge clarec fic don't read if you don't like ,thoughts in** _italics_

 _Alec's pov_

"Alec wake up!"

"Why?" I groaned

"Because there's a new girl"

" so what?"

" she's like,super cute"

"And why are you waking me up?" I moan

She sighed in annoyance

"Because we are going to go meet her" I sigh and snuggle back in to the warmth of my pillows and blankets "and I'm not leaving until _you_ get up"

I sigh again and mutter "howconvenient" under my breathbut reluctantly agree.

When we arrived at this new girls house Izzy knocked on the door, she was nearly jumping with excitement, I sighed , _what could be so amazing about this new girl?_ I thought to myself _I mean, she can't be that special can she?_

All my questions were answered when that door opened.

Her eyes were like emeralds,she had hair that danced in the breeze like flames She was beautiful,I had no doubt about that.

" Hi I'm izzy, and this is my brother , Alec

The words were out of hermouth before I could stop her.

I waved to the girl lamely feeling the heat rising to my cheeks

 _Great first impression she'll think I'm an idiot now. Besides so one like her would never like me more than a friend._ Wait why do I care what she thinks? I never care what _anyone_ thinks.

I laugh nervously and she giggles,

" hi I'm clary, clary fray" she says in a voice like honey " Ijust moved here from California"

" cool " Izzy steps in, _thank god I would have fainted if I had to speak to this beautiful angel of a girl._

 **Clary pov**

Most of my furniture had arrived and I had put it all where I wanted it , it was a small house but it had everything I was akitchen, aliving room ,a bathroomand adining room they areall down stairs

the kitchen and dining room are pretty much the same room .I _loved_ my bedroom there was white carpet on the floor the bed was a queen size bed and the blanket is so soft and the sheets are Galaxy coloured. _I wonder when the rest of my furniture is coming,_

Just when I was about to get my drawing supplies out I hear a knock on the door , I bound down the stairs in hopes that it was the rest of my furniture instead I'm greeted by a tall girl with long dark hair and hazelnut eyes,and next to hera

tallmuscular boywho makes my breath hitch in my chest andmy heart race ,helooks a few years older than me he has ebony hair that shines in the sunand blue eyesas deep as the ocean.

Before I could say any thing the girl blurts out

" hi I'm Izzy, this is my brother Alec!"

The boy then waved to me lamely, he awkwardlylaughed ,a sound that could make your bones meltI laugh at my own stupidity he wouldn't like me more than a friend I snap out of my Mental warthen say

"Hi I'm clary um clary fray"

* * *

Alec's pov

When we returned home I got back into bed, even though I was restless and eventually fell asleep , my dreams were full if emeralds and flames.

* * *

 **Hello lovelies first chapter leave some comments about what you thought about this one and I'll try to incorporate your ideas thanks to you ? ﾟﾏﾻ** **?hope you liked BTW I'll update really soon thanks**


	2. Chapter 2 sorry Alec

Clary pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh" i moaned as I pressed the button to turn off the alarm

 _Do I have to go to work_ "yes " I said aloud _yes I do ,_ i sighed but got ready in my Starbucks uniform I would've liked to work somewhere else but this was the best I could get, I haven't met my boss yet but I'll  
Be meeting him today.

As I walked out of my house I looked over to my izzy and Alec'shouse, my heart always skipsa beat when I think of him but he tries to avoid me and wheneverwe have a conversation it always involves an awkward silence  
But the strange thing is Izzy wasn't drives me to work since I don't have a probably justrunninglate

I decided to go in , andluckily for me the door was unlocked ,I strode into the house triumphantly  
Only to see a staircase to the left Izzy oncetold me how to get to her roomnow Ihad to find it,as I got to the top of the staircase I saw a door , this had to lead to her room when I opened the door I found a half naked Alec.

"Clary?" He exclaimed  
" um hi Alec"  
she couldn't keep her thoughts under control her heart was pumping so loud she swore he could hear it his beautifully sculpted chest , she'd be damed, even a Greek god couldn't compare to him  
She realised she was staring at his body and quickly looked into his eyes, they held each others gazes she was nearly drowning in his deep ocean eyes _enough_ she thought _ok calm down its just Alec_

" hi um Alec um do you know where Izzy is ? "  
she expected him to yell at her to get out but he than hesaid softly " um I think she already left "  
 _great, now how am I going to go to work?" But I can drive you if you want?"_

Her breath hitched he had never been remotely nice to her only nodding in acknowledgment but she would defiantly take his offer " sure ,thanks sorry for barging in I thought this was izzys room. "  
" it's ok I don't mind"  
They both laugh nervously " um I'll leave you to get ready, I'll be down stairs , sorry again Alec

* * *

 **Ok 2nd chapter how did you like this one thnx leave a comment**


End file.
